1. Field
The following description relates to a technique that automatically generates grammar for use in the analysis of the intention of a user based on audio data or text that is input by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
An increasing amount of attention has been drawn to techniques to search and/or manage information or control various devices using voice data and/or text data input by users. A device may determine or otherwise estimate the intention of the user by analyzing the input voice or text message, and may perform a particular operation based on the determination. For example, in response a user inputting a voice command or text message such as “Turn on the TV,” a TV may analyze the input voice or text message, determine the intention of the user based on the analysis, and automatically turn on the TV according to the determination.
In order to analyze the intention of a user based on audio or text data input by the user, grammar is typically used (i.e. spoken words or written/typed words). For example, a user intention analysis device may use grammar such as audio or text data input by a user to analyze the intention of the user. A considerable amount of grammar may be necessary to handle a variety of vocabulary and expressions in an effort to perform a precise intention analysis. However, it is costly and time-consuming to generate an analysis device that can analyze a large amount of grammar, and there is a limit in properly creating grammar to reflect a variety of vocabulary and expressions.